Talk:Minotaurs
Minotaur race ? The Minotaurs are a race of creatures living in the realm known as Olympus. They first appeared in . Booster Beetle (talk) 13:55, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :There is a legion of monsters in said issue, Centaurs, Satyrs, what seems to be Gargoyles, and many hybrids of humans with other creatures. Among them there's only one Minotaur, one. Again, there's no race of Minotaurs. The original Minotaur was an unique creature, the second a human transformed into a Minotaur by scientific means, and the third a human who inadvertently made a pact with a dark god and became a Minotaur (in other words, magic). There's no race here, just isolated cases of people becoming an "offshot" of an unique moster. The other individuals in the Minotaur page follow similar paths with aliens, demons, or other types of creatures who resemble the Minotaur. :--The Many-Angled One (talk) 23:26, August 18, 2016 (UTC) There have been many Minotaurs and like Werewolves beings transformed via a form of magic. * The Minotaur, Asterius, mythological creature from the Labyrinth of Crete, Eternals Vol 2 #5 * The Minotaur on Olympus, * Minotaur, Miklos Vryolak , * Minotaur, agent of Ares, defeated by Hercules, * Savage Land Specimen.Ka-Zar the Savage Vol 1 9 Booster Beetle (talk) 06:07, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :Again, Miklos became a Minotaur through science. And there was only one Minotaur on Olympus, stop putting there was more than one on the page with false information just to justify its creation. And who's to say that Asterius isn't the same Minotaur who appeared on Avengers #100 and who's Ares' agent? The Minotaur on Avengers #100 worked for Ares. :--The Many-Angled One (talk) 06:49, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I believe Minotaur is a curse, similar to the Wendigo, and thus not an actual race. Also, the "Ares' agent" Minotaur that died in was taken back to Crete in and it was revealed to be Asterius all along in . -- Annabell (talk) 07:02, August 19, 2016 (UTC) On Earth-12041; Hulk and the Agents of SMASH; Pluto had an army of Minotaurs.Booster Beetle (talk) 09:56, August 19, 2016 (UTC) The example of Wendigo and Sasquatch (and Werewolves) are interesting, but they are all different. So we have to treat each case on its own. Some stuff on various aspect of the editing: * When you write a page, even if the links are inexistent (example: King Minos), add them still. * Add the references any time needed * Neutral isn't an affiliation, and alignments aren't used anymore * "During the Hyborian Age, a man named Forbos had his prize bull transformed via magic into a Minotaur by his jealous lovers Catarina." Is the bull named "Minotaur" ?(the page of the issue is pretty empty) (also this sentence is oddly written) * Actually read the comics you quote: Eternals Vol 2 5 state it is Deviants and not the Minotaur (confirmed by : mentions of Deviants but none of the Minotaur). * Same for Achelous: use only once the name "minotaur" to state he can turn into a Minotaur-like creature. If you have opposite content, add it with references. * Minotaur-like creature with no relation (comparison, name, situation like with the minotaur-like deviant battled by Ikaris) aren't relevant. Even the others aren't much relevant, except to avoid confusion. So: * Don't rush on information trying to prove your point. Rather gather information then sort them out to have objective information rather than adding stuff to page (stuff we will maybe have to remove later = more work for everybody). * Check the references you add to be sure they actually prove your point * Use handbooks and multiple issues to confirm unclear (and less unclear points) * Check your sentences to be sure they're understandable As far, considering a race of Minotaurs, I have no idea: There is an assemblage of various creatures who are cursed people, a "natural born" hybrid, group of "Minotaurs". More search is required. Searching into "Olympians" or "Olympus" pages in handbooks seems the better course now. And maybe less editing in the meantime. Undoniel (talk) 11:18, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Agreed lets all work together to improve the page.Booster Beetle (talk) 11:46, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :What's could be useful here is Official_Handbook_of_the_Marvel_Universe_A-Z_Vol_1_8: It could confirm the Eternals Vol 2 5 appearance (The Appendix is unsure about it, but the handbooks are often written by them), and maybe stuff about other Minotaurs. But it's only an appendix entry so it's not sure... ANyone has it ? Undoniel (talk) 14:31, August 19, 2016 (UTC) So. The Minotaurs doesn't seems to be a race on Earth-616, as far as I've seen it. * Dario Agger and Man-Bull are empowered by the power of THE Minotaur. * The Minotaur in Olympus has to be confirmed independent or Asterius * The Minotaurs as a race seems to exist in alternate realities * The story of Miklos seems to be an alternate explanation to the Minotaur story, just like the Minotaur-like Deviant, and not actually related to the Minotaur like for Agger and Man-Bull. Undoniel (talk) 21:15, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I still maintain that it's the equivalent of the Wendigo's curse at most. What evidence is there that it's an actual race in alternate realities and not empowered by THE Minotaur, Deviant Mutates, or part of an alien race from Tauro or whatever there too? -- Annabell (talk) 21:41, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Well to be honest, I haven't seen that episode. But they're likely mythological-based (found in Ancient Greece, along with Pluto), that's the much I can tell for now. I am turning the Minotaur page into an article/disambiguation with the validated information (in order to empty this page) (and it's not really good looking for now: it would be better if I could add portals the same files can be added. The best I can propose is that we create a team page for the Minotaurs (Earth-12041), until we know better. So, I've added everything validated, but there is still stuff I don't know about: * Was Forbos called a Minotaur (in comics, cover, anything) ? * Was there more about the Minotaur of Earth-8096 (because it is stated he is of Norse mythology in the text). * The Earth-12041 Minotaurs were they called "Minotaurs" ? (Those in aren't, and could be simply "generical Greek-themed monster". Undoniel (talk) 22:46, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :The Minotaurs of Earth-12041 aren't called Minotaurs, they just appear, Hades addresses them as his army, and it's pretty much that. :--The Many-Angled One (talk) 03:24, September 26, 2016 (UTC) A point for the Minotaurs being a race: They are mentioned twice in the Olympians entry of as "Minotaur's' (one time in the "others" list, one time under their picture. But they aren't listed among the non-Olympian species witnessed in Olympus.Undoniel (talk) 11:28, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Minotaur to be identified Some appearances of the Minotaur(s) are to be identified: * On Miklos Vryolak (Earth-616) page (presumably from the Appendix): "A Minotaur was seen at the Springdale branch of the Bar with No Name, in the company of Bova, the Man-Bull, the Matador, and Toro Rojo in Marvel Year-in-Review 1992." Undoniel (talk) 14:26, August 19, 2016 (UTC)